The Christmas Cabin
by zebraboymom
Summary: Don gives Liv his cabin in the mountains for Christmas...along with a very big surprise. Posting this late, but it's still the season, so I hope you enjoy this one anyway. E/O
1. Chapter 1

**The Christmas Cabin**

**Chapter One**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: If they were mine I would die a happy woman, but alas…nope.**

**Author Notes: With a little help from Cragen, Olivia gets what she's always wanted for Christmas.**

It was the day before Christmas Eve and Olivia Benson was facing another holiday alone working at the precinct. Every year she volunteered to be on call so those with families could spend the time with their loved ones. She usually didn't mind and she knew it would keep her mind off the losses of the last year and a half better than sitting at home alone, but part of her wanted a better distraction. As she daydreamed of various vacation scenarios, her boss stuck his head out of his office and called to her.

"Olivia? A word?"

Liv looked up at Nick Amaro who grinned as his eyebrows went up.

"Oh, Liv, what'd you do now?"

"Funny Amaro. Who knows? You might be next."

At the look of devastation on his face she chuckled.

"You are too easy Nick."

Olivia walked into Don's office as he gestured to have a seat. This must be serious. He was asking her to sit down.

"Olivia, I know you spend every holiday covering the squad for the holidays, but this year I want you to make an exception."

"What? Don, I don't have anywhere to be. Why shouldn't I cover?"

"Fin and Rollins have volunteered to cover it together this year."

"That's okay. I can work along with them. I know Nick wants to spend it with his family, so I'll trade off with them on any cases."

"Not this time. I want you to get away for once. I have a cabin upstate New York and it's yours for the holidays. It's fully stocked and waiting for you. You can go up there and enjoy the snow. You have it through New Years."

"Don, what would I do up there alone for a week?"

"Read, enjoy nature, sleep…God knows you need it. I'm worried about you Liv and I'm begging you to take this opportunity to recharge. Okay?"

Liv had never seen Don Cragen so adamant about anything in his life. Could she really do this? The idea both thrilled and frightened her at the same time. Too much time alone might not be good for her. Her ex-partner always climbed into her head and she would find herself crying inconsolably.

"Don, I don't think my car can make it in the snow."

"I know. That's why I'm taking you myself."

He had an almost desperate look in his eye now. What was going on? Did she really look that bad?

"I can't ask you to do that."

"I want to. Now head home and get your stuff packed. You'll need warm clothing, okay? I'll pick you up at three so we can get you up there by the time it gets dark."

"I…"

"Now scoot detective. You have three hours to get packed."

Olivia walked out of Don's office in a daze. What had just happened?

Nick looked up as Olivia walked like a zombie to her locker, put her service revolver away and then put on her coat in slow motion.

"Liv?"

"Merry Christmas Nick. I guess I'm off on a holiday."

"What?"

"Cragen just offered me his cabin for a week."

"Wow, Liv! That's great! You're so lucky. I knew Dad liked you best."

"Then why don't I feel lucky?"

Olivia began to tear up. Nick was up instantly and standing in front of her.

"Hey, Partner. What's goin' on?"

"I'm afraid to be alone Nick. I'm afraid I'll just be miserable alone for that long."

"I'm sorry Liv. Listen. If you get cabin fever or just need a friend I'll be there, okay? Just call me."

He pulled Liv into a hug and then stepped back, giving her that sideways grin she loved. Nick was the one light in this past year. They had some rough spots, but they had worked through them and their partnership was better than ever.

"Thanks Nick. Now I better get out of here. Cragen gave me three hours to get ready."

"Yeah, it will take you an hour just to decide what shoes to take."

Liv tossed a file at him and he laughed good-naturedly.

"See ya in a week Liv."

Don arrived just as he said he would three hours later and Liv was waiting on the curb for him when he arrived. She brought an extra bag of stuff and she had snuck a couple of files in it. What Don didn't know wouldn't hurt him. There was no way she was going to go a week without doing some work.

They chatted amiably on the way up and Liv started to get a little excited when they got into the mountains and there was snow. She loved the snow in the country. The city made it so dirty that she never got to enjoy it except in Central Park. This was beautiful.

They finally pulled off the highway and went way back in the woods. It was slow going as it was not plowed out like the road and it had gotten dark on the ride up.

When they pulled up to the cabin LIv's eyes sparkled. It was decked out in Christmas lights and a huge tree was decorated and lit in the window.

"Oh, Don, what did you do? This is amazing."

"I hoped you'd like it."

Don got out and placed her things on the front porch for her. He gave her a hug and then climbed back in his SUV, rolling down the window.

"I never told you this, but I love you like my own daughter. I need to tell you something now and please don't hate me. This wasn't my idea and if you want to leave tomorrow, call me. I hope you don't. Just…Just give him a chance Liv."

"What? Give whom a chance? What are you talking about Don?"

"Merry Christmas Liv. I hope this present is the right one for you. I've watched you for almost fifteen years and I think it is. I think he's worth it."

"Who's worth it? Don, what are you trying to tell me?"

"Just go inside Liv."

He rolled the window up and drove away leaving Liv in a state of shock.

Was someone in the cabin? Who? It couldn't be David, could it? She thought they had burned that bridge forever. She reached for the door as she pulled her bags along with her. This was not what she signed on for. Now she was angry with Don. Who did he think he was to meddle in her life like this?

She had a good mind to call him back right now and not even go inside. Whoever this was better be worth it. Part of her already knew who it might be, but she didn't dare hope.

Taking a deep breath she opened the door and couldn't believe the breathtaking sight of the huge decorated tree with presents under it. There was an amazing fire roaring in the fireplace, but what caught her breath was the man leaning his arm against the mantle staring into the fire. Those blue eyes lifted to hers and she stopped breathing altogether.

Elliot.

"Merry Christmas Liv."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Christmas Cabin**

**Chapter Two**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: If they were mine I would die a happy woman, but alas…nope.**

**Author Notes: Can Liv recover from her shock and give Elliot a chance to explain or will she call Cragen and return home…her holiday ruined and her heart broken?**

"Elliot. What are you doing here?"

"Trying to make amends the only way I know how at this point."

"Wh...why now?"

"I had to square my life away and find myself again. I had to get healthy before I ever tried to be in your life again. You deserved a whole person Liv and I haven't been whole for a very long time. I won't be completely whole until I fix this last thing."

Elliot stared at her standing in the firelight wearing a deep blue parka with fur surrounding her face and his heart just about stopped beating all together. She was breathtakingly beautiful. How had she never seemed to know that about herself?

"I'm lost here Elliot, so help me. A year and a half with no contact and now suddenly you're Father Christmas? What about the kids? What about Kathy? Why aren't you spending Christmas with them?"

"Kathy and Eli are in Florida with her new boyfriend. Maureen and Kathleen went to the Bahamas with their fiancés and the twins went on a ski trip to Colorado. Seems the old family Christmas isn't a priority anymore. Now that the divorce is final, everyone went their separate ways."

"So I'm what…the backup plan? Gee thanks a lot El. It was nice seeing you, but I'm calling Cragen and getting out of here."

Elliot crossed the room in three strides. His voice was filled with emotion.

"Liv…please stay. You were never the back up plan. You have been on my mind and in my heart every day for the last year and a half."

Liv couldn't handle having him stand so close. His scent, his aftershave and the part that was just Elliot made her dizzy and her heart began to speed up. It had been so long…so long since they'd been in the same room together. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes as they rose to meet his beautiful blue ones, also wet with tears.

"El…"

And then his arms were around her and he was pulling her close with his fingers tangled in her hair and her head pressed to his chest just over his heart. She could hear how fast it was beating and she could feel her own heart racing as well.

They stood that way for a long time. They had never held each other for that long in their entire partnership. For the first time he was not a married man and she was no longer his partner. No more rules separated them. They were simply Olivia and Elliot. She felt like she was either dreaming or having a nightmare.

"Liv, ever since I left you a piece of me has been missing."

Olivia knew she had to take a step back before she lost herself in the moment. She needed an explanation. A year and a half with nothing and now he comes back? No. It couldn't be this easy. She pushed away from him and started pacing the room. Elliot went to reach for her, but instead let his arms fall to his sides.

"Why'd you leave like you did Elliot? You couldn't even face me and tell me goodbye? We spent 13 tears together and then to ignore my calls for weeks, months, over a year? What the hell?"

"It's…complicated."

"Oh, no you don't. That's my line."

"Then can we talk over dinner?"

Elliot pointed to the table set up just to the left of the fireplace. There were yellow roses; her favorite and a bottle of her favorite wine waiting.

"Please Liv?"

She could eat. She was also curious about Elliot's culinary talents, but this did not let him off the hook.

He was looking at her with such a hopeful and open face. She couldn't remember a time when he looked like he did in this moment, so she slipped off her parka, dropped it over the couch and sat down at the table.

She thought she heard a small sigh escape his lips.

In a few minutes Elliot set fresh bread, a beautiful salad and fettuccine alfredo with a chicken breast in front of her. It looked and smelled amazing. Who knew?

"How did you manage to get take out up here?"

"Funny Benson. I cooked this myself you know."

"I know and it's delicious. You went to a lot of trouble El."

"You're more than worth it Liv. I owe you about a thousand more of these and several years of groveling."

Olivia knew they needed to have this conversation, but she was afraid she wasn't going to like it.

"Okay, so talk. Tell me what happened the last 18 months and more importantly why you felt you couldn't include me in your life any more."

Elliot pushed his plate back and folded his arms on the table. He looked earnestly into her eyes and began.

"I never wanted to shut you out Liv, but I had to. I couldn't live with the guilt that I killed Jenna to protect you."

"I wasn't the only police officer there that day El."

"But I didn't shoot her until I realized you were in the line of fire. All I could think about was protecting you. I was so scared. Sister Peg was bleeding out in your arms and all I could think about was that you were going to be next."

"Elliot."

"I did the same thing when Gitano…and that little boy died. I knew we couldn't be partners any more. I couldn't do my job any more. I would always choose you over the job. I hated myself for what I did, so I thought if I walked away from you and the job I could eventually forgive myself."

"But…"

"But it didn't work. Kathy hated the man I became. I hated the man I became. She left me after six months and the divorce was final another six months after that. I spent that whole time feeling sorry for myself and by then I was too embarrassed to contact you and have you know I blew my marriage up. You always tried to keep us together Liv. I couldn't face the idea of disappointing you."

"So why are you here now?"

"That's the complicated part. Seems I have some feelings about you…for you…"

"What kind of feelings?"

"Oh, they're pretty simple. The truth is I can't live without you Liv. It's as simple as that. You've been my better half for so many years. I…I don't work without you."

"How so?"

"You can always read me even when I'm less than communicative. You understand me when I'm angry and can usually help me channel that anger. You're my…"

"Handler?"

"Would you stop finishing my sentences for me?"

"Sorry."

"Liv, you're my best friend…my partner…and something more that I can't seem to put into words except to call it…soul mate."

"Elliot…I…"

"Please don't laugh, but as cheesy as it sounds…you complete me and I don't think I'll ever be able to be whole without you in my life."

"What? Are you thinking about coming back to SVU?"

"No. God no. I just want you in my life Liv. Please give me…give us a chance. Stay with me this week and let's see if we can be more than partners."

Liv was dumbstruck. Other than a few dramatic moments in their partnership when things got dangerous or intense Elliot had never even hinted that he felt this way. She always thought she could sense it, but she had never been sure until tonight.

"Elliot I don't know. I just don't know. There was a time when I felt the same thing, but you've been gone a long time Elliot. I've changed. I have a new partner and I trust him. I'm just not…"

"Are you seeing someone? Don wasn't sure. He knew you were at some point. He said he was an ADA."

"Yeah, well, that didn't last, but for a while there I thought I could be happy."

"Are you saying you don't want me in your life anymore Liv?"

"I'm not sure."

"Then spend Christmas and New Year's with me and let's see what we have when it isn't about the job anymore. I want to know Olivia, the woman of mystery who seldom let me in and held her emotions in check for most of our partnership."

Liv looked into his eyes and took in the dimply smile he gave her. How could she say no? The man she had been in love with for most of their partnership was asking her to take a chance on him. What did she have to lose? Spending the rest of her life alone had become a possibility and now maybe instead she could have what she always wanted. It was worth a shot. She never thought she would ever have a chance with Elliot, but here she was.

"Okay, one week and then I'm back to work. Now where am I staying?"

Elliot rose with a huge smile on his face and picked up her bags. He headed down the hallway to a huge master bedroom with a handmade carved wooden king size bed. It was directly in front of another fireplace and Elliot had built a roaring fire in it. I She could see a huge tub and a walk in shower in the bathroom.

"Wow! Don really made himself a refuge. He must have been working on this place for years. Uh…where are you staying?"

Elliot smirked. It was obvious she was nervous.

"I'm upstairs in the loft. It has about a dozen beds up there. I wanted you to have the comfortable room. Don and I have been planning this for over a month. I came up two days ago to decorate and stock the kitchen and I …uh…I did a little shopping too."

They walked back out into the great room and Liv looked at the presents under the tree. They couldn't all be for her could they?

"That's not fair. I didn't get you anything."

"You agreeing to stay is the best gift I could have gotten Liv. Believe me. Now, how about some dessert? I made cheesecake. I know it's your favorite and I bought your favorite wine."

"You know me too well Stabler. Are you trying to bribe me?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Is it working?"

"Just pour the damn wine Elliot."

They sat on the couch, not too close, but close enough to be companionable and enjoyed the tree, the fire, the dessert and the wine. LIv would have to remember to hug Don later. This very well might be the best Christmas ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Christmas Cabin**

**Chapter Three**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: If they were mine I would die a happy woman, but alas…nope.**

**Author Notes: Catching up, feelings revealed and a new start for two people who have seen more than their share of grief and pain. Salvation just may be in each other. Fluff warnings are in effect.**

The fire began to burn down to embers and Liv sighed as she finished her second glass of wine and her detailed description of everything and everyone at the precinct. It had taken all night to review the last year and a half in both their lives. Liv hadn't even realized how much she had done without having him by her side until she started talking.

"Oh…also…Fin's dating Warner."

"I did not see that one coming, but it makes perfect sense. I'm glad. The guy needs someone in his life."

"She gives him heck all the time. It's so fun to watch."

"She's tough. That's the kind of woman Fin needs in his life."

"I totally agree."

"So…what's Amaro like?"

Liv wondered when he'd get around to this.

"You, only younger. I swear Cragen has me type cast. One thing is different though. He's much freer with his emotions. It's been a tough year. His wife left him. Sound familiar?"

"Does he have your back?"

"Yeah. He does. He saved me from a serial killer by crawling in the crawl space under a cabin. He looks out for me."

"Good. So why didn't things work out with the ADA?"

"Conflict of interest. The relationship could have compromised both our careers."

"Did…did you love him?"

"I was starting to…"

"Oh…"

"After you left I felt empty for so long El. He came along when I wasn't sure I could go on and he showed me I could. He made me feel beautiful again and…wanted."

Elliot surprised her by reaching out to cup her cheek.

"I wanted you LIv. I had wanted you for a long time, but I was trying to make my marriage work. Every time someone like Porter or even a perp came along I felt jealous. I have been jealous of every man since I found out you were dating that editor Kurt Moss."

"Even back then?"

"Yeah. I know I didn't have any right, but I couldn't help myself Liv. Besides, I had the whole protector thing down and he was a threat to you. I was afraid I would lose my partner."

"You never lost me Elliot. I think you lost yourself there for a while, but never me."

The temperature in the room shot up several degrees as they stared into each other's eyes. Elliot had to back away or he would do something stupid and cause her to run.

"Hey, guess what? It's midnight. It's officially Christmas Eve."

Liv gestured around the room at everything.

"El, thanks for tonight. Thanks for coming back and making all this happen."

"Thanks for giving me another chance."

"I needed to get away and I desperately needed closure to our relationship. This has been very healing."

"Thanks for giving me a chance to explain. I was worried you might have brought your service revolver and I would die up here in these woods."

"Very funny Stabler. Now I need to get some rest. It's been a long and very emotional day."

Elliot looked uncertain.

"In a good way."

His face split into a huge dimply smile and her heart started to speed up again.

Liv uncurled her legs from under her and threw off the warm afghan Elliot had draped over her earlier in the evening.

Elliot jumped up at the same time and started to follow her down the hall to her room.

"I know the way El."

He snickered.

"I know you do. I was just coming to stoke up your fire and add enough logs for tonight."

"Oh…"

That statement had a double entendre if she ever heard one.

Liv sat nervously on the end of her bed and watched as he lifted several huge logs and placed them on the embers. She watched in fascination as the muscles flexed in his forearms. He had rolled up his sleeves and her eyes fell to his marine tattoo as she clutched the necklace with his Sempre Fi medallion that she always wore. The fire roared to life and he closed the grate.

He turned to look back at her. She looked so beautiful in the firelight as she clutched a necklace. A tear rolled down her cheek.

He was instantly in front of her on his knees.

"Liv, what is it?"

She opened her palm to reveal the locket. His blue eyes traveled from the locket up to lock with her beautiful browns. He couldn't find the words at first.

"I…I didn't know if you would ever wear it, but I hoped you would. I liked the idea that you might keep me close to your heart."

Liv's voice was a shaky whisper.

"I never take it off. It makes me feel safe and…watched over."

Elliot reached a trembling hand out to grasp the medallion.

Their eyes were locked and then like magnets drawn together they both leaned in. Lips touched lips and the velvety softness spread over both of them in a wave. Years and years of pent up emotions flooded both their senses and then Elliot was lifting her up and pushing her back on the bed. He lowered himself over her resting on his forearms and they kissed like they would never get enough of each other.

A mutual sigh escaped both their lips. Finally…finally! Neither one wanted to break the kiss. Elliot took a chance and deepened it dragging a soft moan from Liv as her fingers ran through his closely cropped hair.

He had missed her so much and now he knew he could never leave her again…ever.

"Liv…"

The experience of having her in his arms was so overwhelming he couldn't think. He had dreamt of this moment for years, but his dreams never even came close to the reality of Olivia Benson lying beneath him with such a look of love in her eyes. He felt the first tear slide down his cheek and then her soft hand was brushing it away and pulling him back for more.

"El…"

Her kisses were driving him crazy with want.

"Liv, if you don't want this you better stop now because all I want to do is make love to you. I won't hurt you though, so if you don't want this we need to stop now."

"I have wanted you and waited for you for so long and now we're here. I need you so much. Make love to me El."

She wanted him. She needed him too?

He ran the back of his fingers gently across her cheek.

"I love you Liv."

"Il I don't remember loving anyone else…not like I love you."

Their lips fit seamlessly together and then clothes were tenderly removed and hands were tracing bodies and roaming over bare skin. Their lovemaking lasted long into the night and when Olivia finally rolled into him as his arm scooped her closer she sighed with a peace she could never remember feeling in her entire life.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Christmas Cabin**

**Chapter Four**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: If they were mine I would die a happy woman, but alas…nope.**

**Author Notes: Sorry for the delay gang. My husband swept me away to a bed and breakfast for the weekend and I am just getting back into the swing of things. I stole a couple of ideas from our weekend so here goes. Presents and good food. Love and tender exchanges. Fluff warning still in effect.**

Sometime in the late morning hours…almost noon, Olivia woke up. She knew she was being watched. Her senses warned her of it. Her sleepy eyes drifted open to find beautiful blue ones shining back at her.

"Have you been watching me sleep?"

"Guilty as charged ma'am."

"Why?"

"I have been starved for a lack of seeing you, Beautiful."

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"God Liv, how could you ever doubt your beauty?"

"I don't know. I never saw myself that way. I'm a cop."

"You're a cop, but you're also all woman. Over the years I had to remember more than once that I was a married man and that you were off limits."

"Really?"

"When I signed the divorce papers the first time I was so scared you would figure it out, but then you left. When you came back and walked in that room where I was questioning the homeless guy I wanted to sweep you into my arms and kiss you senseless, but I held back. I was afraid I would lose you."

"You would never have lost me."

"I failed in my relationship with Kathy. I was convinced I would do the same thing with you and then I would lose you from my life. I…I couldn't face that Liv."

"I wish you'd opened up to me back then El. I would have been able to convince you that would never happen. I might fight with you El, but I'd never leave you."

"But you did…twice."

"I know and I'm sorry about that. It just got too…"

"Complicated."

"Yeah…"

"I hate that word."

"Then let's make a pact never to use it again when referring to our relationship."

"Deal."

Elliot rolled Olivia underneath him and lowered his body to hers.

"Now, where were we when we left off last night?"

LIv smiled at him and cupped his cheek.

"Hmmm. Let me see…"

Her lips hungrily found his and the rest of the day was spent in bed, with the occasional trip to the kitchen for sustenance. Finally late in the afternoon Olivia slipped out of bed as Elliot lunged for her.

"Where are you going now?"

Liv slipped into Elliot's t-shirt and stopped at the door. He was lying on his stomach with the sheet around his waist and she drank him in with her eyes.

"I am going to make a real meal and then enjoy the first real Christmas tree I have had in a long time. I'm hoping I won't be alone in that."

Elliot took in her long legs that looked even longer with his t-shirt hitting them on her upper thighs.

"Okay, but remember I reserve the right to return you to this bed later this evening."

"Don't you ever get enough?"

"Not when it comes to you."

Liv started walking back towards him.

"Sweet talker."

"Is it working?"

He wiggled his eyebrows at her and swung his legs over the edge as the sheet began to slip from his waist.

Liv stopped just beyond arms length and whispered.

"Nope."

Elliot lunged for her as she shrieked and turned to bolt from the room. He grabbed his sleep pants and threw them on as he tried to run after her. He almost face planted, but was successful in making it to the living room. Liv was nowhere to be found.

"Oliviiiiaaaa. Where aaaaaarrrrre you?"

He heard a giggle and then saw her bolt from behind the kitchen counter and run for the couch area. She put the coffee table between them and he tried to lunge for her across it. Liv, dodged him and ran around the back of the couch. They ran around the couch a couple of times and then Elliot dove over the back and pulled Liv down on it with him.

"Gotcha!"

"Yes, you do."

"What's for dinner my lovely?"

"Elliot Stabler does not talk like that."

"He does when he's with you now."

"Reeeeeeeally…"

"Yes. Really. Can I help?"

"I was thinking some soup sounded good and grilled cheese sandwiches."

"Cragen has a Panini maker. The griddle side will make killer grilled cheese."

"Done. Want to help?"

"Yes, but only if I get to sample everything."

"Everything?"

Elliot looked her over and smirked.

"Oh yeah…everything."

Liv swatted him on the chest and squirmed out of his embrace. He watched as she slid the t-shirt back down where it had ridden up her thigh. It barely covered her beautiful rump and he had no idea if he could make it through dinner without carrying her back to bed, but he would try. He swallowed heavily and rose to help her. A grin spread across his face.

"Um, can I have my t-shirt back?"

"I am not cooking in the nude Elliot Stabler, so just go get another one."

"Maybe after dinner I can have it back."

His eyes racked over her body again and she couldn't help but blush. What was a woman in her forties doing blushing?

"Down boy. I'm hungry."

The two set into a very domestic scene making dinner and then sitting down on the couch in front of the fire to eat. Elliot had fed both fireplaces while she was finishing up dinner and they sat snuggling up to each other.

"Mmmm. This is so good. I don't know if it was the cooking or the cook that made it so good."

"You are going to have to stop that. Elliot Stabler does not make those kinds of remarks."

"He does now. Liv, I went to counseling and really made some changes. I knew I would have to be different if I were ever going to have you in my life. Away from the job I'm different now."

Liv was thoughtful for a moment.

"I do see it El. I could sense it from the moment you started talking to me yesterday. Once you got help, why didn't you go back to Kathy and try to work things out?"

"Kathy…uh…moved on pretty fast after we broke up."

"How fast?"

"She was dating some doctor a month after we split. By the time I was "healthy" again, she was engaged. They're getting married in the spring."

"Oh, El…"

"It's okay. I left her a long time ago, Liv. I don't blame her for moving on. Like I said. I was a selfish bastard and I hurt everyone close to me…especially you and Kathy."

Elliot took her face in his hands.

"Liv, thanks for giving me another chance. I realized while I was in counseling that I was hopelessly in love with you, but I wasn't sure if I could find my way back into your life after what I'd done."

"You shouldn't have worried. I always came back to you El. I will always come back to you."

"Want to do stockings?"

"I noticed you had our names put on them, but yours is bound to be empty."

"Nope. I bought me stuff I knew you would get me."

"You did not."

"I did so."

"Show me."

Elliot brought the two stockings over and sat down beside her again.

"Open yours first."

Liv dumped her stocking contents in her lap and found several wrapped packages. As she opened them one by one she went from laughter to tears. They were all things representing their relationship.

The first was a pen without a click button.

"Why?"

"You used to click your pen over and over again when you were doing your DD5's. It drove me crazy. This way you can't drive your partner crazy anymore."

Liv laughed.

"I do that don't I?"

He did know her.

The next was a tiger.

"Remember when I went undercover and you pretended to be a prostitute when the smugglers came? I almost got you a black lace bra instead…but…uh…I don't know what size you wear."

"I was so scared and then they shot you anyway."

"All I could think about was protecting you. I was so afraid they were going to kill you Liv. Later when I thought about holding you in my arms I…well…it was amazing to remember."

"When I saw you lying in the street that night my heart stopped. You scared me so many times over the years."

"I know. You scared me too. That day at the airport when we got involved with Porter I thought you had been shot. I had nightmares for weeks afterwards."

"You did?"

Liv held the little airplane she had opened as he talked.

The presents continued and they reminisced about so many tough cases like Gitano and then so many hilarious cases that defied explanation. They laughed at some of the outfits they had seen on people over the years. People were just weird.

Next it was Elliot's turn. His stocking had all his favorite vending machine foods and his favorite coffee.

"In honor of Munch's terrible coffee making skills or lack there of I'm assuming."

"I actually miss him and his conspiracy theories."

"Both he and Fin miss you. They actually tell the new detectives stories about you until they see me coming in. They're so afraid I'll be hurt that they shut down. It drives me crazy. It's like you're the one whose name should not be mentioned around me. They would both die if they knew I was here with you…like this."

"Like what Detective?"

"Elliot…"

"I'll take that t-shirt back now Liv."

Elliot slipped it slowly up her body and then tossed it across the room. He pulled her into his lap and then stood with her legs wrapping around him and walked them back to the bedroom.

His lips brushed her ear lobe as he whispered in a deep gravelly voice.

"It's past midnight. Merry Christmas, Liv. I'd like my present now."

"And just what would that be El?"

"You. I just unwrapped you didn't I?"

Liv threw her head back then and laughed in a way he had never heard her. It sounded like pure joy. It gave him the best feeling he had ever had.

They fell into bed and the love they both felt poured out of them long into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Christmas Cabin**

**Chapter Five**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: If they were mine I would die a happy woman, but alas…nope.**

**Author Notes: Sorry for the delay gang. No excuse except busy and sort of in a writer's block. So…Christmas Day and the rest of the week.**

Olivia sighed and snuggled back down into the strong arms that were wrapped around her.

She could not believe she was here in this amazing place with the man she had loved for most of her adult life. That man had his arms wrapped around her and now that he was aware she was awake, he reached and pulled her over on her back and rose up over her to nuzzle in her neck.

"Morning."

"Mmmm. Very good morning."

"Merry Christmas Liv."

His lips captured hers and the kiss deepened as they began making love again. She had lost count of how many times he had awakened her during the night and her body responded to him immediately. He had learned what she liked and didn't like and he was the master of her body. She found herself crying out more than once as she skyrocketed to pleasure.

Elliot Stabler was an amazing lover. She had been so surprised by that. He had only been with one woman, but he made it his mission to know everything about her in bed and she knew he could make her fly with just a simple touch here or there.

After she came down from the most recent high she murmured tiredly into his ear.

"Merry Christmas to you too."

"Still the best Christmas present ever."

Liv chuckled.

"No you're my present. I have never been loved like that in my entire life El."

"I've dreamed about what this would be like so much, but my dreams have not done it justice. I could stay here in this bed with you forever Liv and never go outside again. It is Christmas, however, and you have presents to open young lady, so let's get you into a warm robe and open them."

Olivia grinned at him, rolled him over on his back and slid slowly over his body, picking up the shirt he had been wearing the night before and slipping it on before she buttoned it up.

Elliot watched her and his eyes were filled with love as he followed her with his eyes. It made her stomach do a flip.

"What?"

"I like you in my clothes."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely."

Liv threw a pair of sleep pants at him and then started tugging him out of bed.

"Come on El. I want to know what you got me."

"Ah, ha, so you do like presents."

"Never had presents, much less a tree before, so yeah, I'm excited."

Elliot stood up, pulled the soft flannel on and then crushed her in his arms.

"You will never have another Christmas alone Liv. I promise."

"Promise? I can't go back to being alone after this El."

"Promise. You're stuck with me from now on. Got that?"

"Definitely got it."

They padded out to the living room and took in the view as Elliot plugged in the tree.

Liv settled on the big stuffed couch and Elliot stoked the fire, placed some more logs on it and then handed her the first present.

"How much did you get me El?"

"You let me worry about that. These are for all the missed Christmases over the last fifteen years or so."

Liv smiled at the wrapping and the bow. Elliot wrote a sweet note on each gift. The first one was a huge tin of her favorite tea.

She smiled at him as he placed his arm around her.

"See? I know you Liv. I know all the things you love."

He did. Every gift was one of her favorites. The one she would always remember was the last present. It was a pair of boots. They had been on a case downtown when she spotted them and looked wistfully in the window of the shop she saw them in. Elliot had asked her about them and she said she couldn't afford them, but some day.

"How did you remember something that long ago?"

"I…uh…didn't have to. I bought them on the way home from work that same day and planned to give them to you for your birthday, but then the shooting happened and they've been in my trunk ever since. Don't laugh, but every time I missed you I would take them out and look at them. I know how much you love your boots, Liv."

Liv's eyes filled with tears and she couldn't speak around the lump in her throat. She was moved by how much he loved her. Before he had time to react, she was pushing him down on the couch and devouring him.

Later as they lay together and watched the snow come down, Elliot ruffled her hair.

"Never been thanked quite like that before Liv."

"Get used to it buster. I love you and every time you make me cry, expect me to tackle you."

"Hungry?"

"Famished."

"It's the middle of the afternoon, but how about chocolate chip pancakes?"

Olivia's eyes lit up.

"Oh, yes!"

Elliot pulled her up off the couch and slipped his shirt back on her, buttoning it up from the bottom. He took her hand, led her into the kitchen and boosted her up on the counter. After opening the cabinets and setting everything out he put his hands on either side of her and kissed her deeply.

"Bowl."

Liv took the bowl he offered her.

"Bowl."

"Pancake mix."

He measured and dumped it in.

"Pancake mix."

"Water."

"Water."

Elliot handed her a huge wisk.

"Wisk."

"Wisk."

"Mix."

"Mixing."

They made enough pancakes for four people, but it was just too much fun to stand at the griddle with Elliot's arms around Liv and their joined hands flipping the spatula.

By the time they cleaned everything up it was dark outside and Liv suggested they call Don.

Together they held the phone between them.

"Hey Don."

"Liv. Are you…?"

"Calling to have you come and get me?"

It was quiet on the other end.

"Uh…yeah."

"No. Calling to tell you thank you and Merry Christmas. This was the best Christmas present ever."

"Does this mean…"

"We worked some things out."

"Meaning…"

Don was afraid to ask them out right.

"We're together and very happy. Very, very happy."

"Is Elliot there?"

"Right here Don. Thank you for letting me do this. I will owe you for the rest of my life."

"Enough to come back?"

Elliot and Liv looked at each other and smiled.

"No. We prefer this new arrangement better."

"Got it. Well, I have to say this is the best present I got this year too. Take care of her Elliot. She needs you in her life. Maybe you could do a little consulting on the side from time to time."

"I'd love to Don."

"So, I guess I'll let you give her a ride home and I'll see you the day after New Year's Liv. Have fun."

"Bye Don."

"Bye you two."

"It would be fun to have you come to work occasionally, but I am so looking forward to coming home to you."

"Me too."

"So, what now?"

"Do you realize it's been five hours since I made love to you?"

"Nooooo…."

Suddenly Liv was swung up in the air and carried down the hall to the bedroom. They didn't surface again until the next day.

After two more days of living in bed with the occasional forage to the kitchen they decided to get out of the cabin. The next few days were spent snowmobiling, cross-country skiing and lounging by the fire.

New Year's Eve was special. They dressed up and Elliot made an amazing dinner. There was slow dancing, a long bath in the Jacuzzi tub and then making love right up to midnight.

Elliot stroked his hand up Liv's arm and caressed her cheek just as the clock struck midnight.

"Liv, I hope we can move our relationship forward when we get back. Will you consider moving in together?"

Liv was stunned. She had no idea he would want to consider something like that this soon.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't want to be apart from you ever again Baby."

"I feel the same way."

"So…?"

"Live with me El."

"As long as you'll have me."

Liv was quiet for a moment and then she turned her head up to look into Elliot's eyes.

"Think Don would let us come back here next year?"

"It could become our permanent Christmas cabin."

"Until Don retires and then he may have a say in that."

"Good point. That's okay. We can make new memories as long as we are together."

"I love you Elliot Stabler."

"I love you Olivia Benson."

They both spoke at the same time.

"Best Christmas ever!"

Laughter echoed through the cabin as they settle down.

Liv sighed happy and content for the first time since Elliot had left SVU.

He pulled her close and stroked his hand through her hair, thankful for a second chance to love her.

Together they slipped into slumber thinking about the New Year and all the promise it held.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to finish guys. I got really busy and I'm not totally happy with this last chapter, but I'd like to think they lived the rest of their lives making each other happy. See you around soon.**


End file.
